


Hurricane Heart

by shenshen77



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, F/M, Hockey, Hurt/Comfort, No Love Triangle, Permanent Injury, Romance, Winter Olympics, figure skating, just so you're warned, will happen at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has made it - he's going to the Winter Olympics in Erebor with his brother, his uncle and the national hockey team! All he's ever wanted was to play hockey with his brother, and now he gets to play with all the greats of his time. At the final training camp he meets world class figure skater Tauriel, who's partnering with her cousin Legolas, working her way back to the top after an injury nearly ended her career. </p><p>Sparks fly, yet their budding relationship will be tested to the max when their uncles go head to head to settle an old score and fate throws them a mighty curveball, requiring both to re-evaluate their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Kili

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for stopping by. I rewatched the Hobbit movies over Christmas and fell right back in love with Kili and Tauriel. He's so in awe with her competence and she adores his irreverence, I just had to write them. This fic idea wouldn't let go of me, so I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Feedback is highly appreciated, especially as this is my first outing in a new fandom, so please be kind :) 
> 
> Major thanks to my lovely betas Sneakyhufflepuff and Anuna. Talking fic and these two with you is the best thing <3
> 
> Title inspired by a song by Marc Broussard that's given me major Kiliel feels!

It was a quarter to six in the morning and Kili was already sweating and cursing up a storm. He was running late for practice and his uncle didn't tolerate tardiness. Thorin was the hardest coach he'd ever played for, but he was also by far the best. But then you don't get to train the national team if you're not the best.

The national hockey team was at Laketown Olympic Training Complex, preparing for the Olympic games in Erebor. Kili still couldn't believe he'd made the team at only 23 years of age, no matter how good his last season had been and how hard he'd worked for his spot. And still, here he was about to blow his chance of playing with all the greats of his time because his alarm hadn't gone off. He had no doubt that his uncle would strike him from the team if he believed that Kili didn't give it his all.

Last time he'd been late, Thorin had made him do suicide sprints until he puked. Kili definitely did not want a repeat of that, so with his gear bag slung over his shoulder, he quickly made his way into the arena, jogging down the corridor towards the rink and the locker room. He heard blades cutting into the ice and for a moment he worried that he was even later than he'd thought, that his team was already on the ice.

Then a deep, imperious voice he didn't recognize yelled, "Again. You look like a pair of dancing bears."

Not his team, then. He rounded the last corner before the rink and found the ice occupied by a pair of figure skaters who didn't look remotely like bears. The blond guy was tall and thin and moved with a preternatural grace that made Kili instantly feel clumsy and uncoordinated. And his red haired partner - Kili stopped dead in his tracks when he laid eyes on her, his heart beating fast against his sternum. She stood almost as tall as her partner, but where he was ice, she was fire, her movements sparking with tightly contained energy. Kili couldn't even make out the details of her face over the distance, yet he was sure that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

He stood transfixed, watching as the two twirled and swayed across the ice in an intricate pattern, moving with the ease that only rigorous training for years and years could produce. He forgot about the time, the urgency he'd felt only moments ago nothing but a faint memory.

"You!" the imperious voice yelled and somehow Kili knew that he was meant. He winced and his eyes found the owner of the voice, a slender, broad shouldered blond man, standing tall and proud at the edge of the rink. He sneered at Kili, his voice dripping with disdain. "We still have ten minutes until it's your turn to ruin the ice. I thank you to move on and not distract my athletes."

Kili felt the heat rise in his cheeks when the two skaters stopped their practice and looked at him. Against his better judgment his temper got the better of him. He straightened to his full height and looked the figure skating coach in the eyes.

"I don't think they were distracted until you pointed me out," he retorted.

The coach's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows raised as he studied him intently. Kili was reminded of his uncle, and he winced inwardly. Gripping his bag tighter he threw a last contemptuous look at the coach, then marched on, past the rink and into the catacombs.

In the safety of the tunnel's darkness he turned around once more. The woman looked in his direction, her brows drawn together, curiosity written all over her face. His heart beat faster and he grinned. Maybe he stood a chance with her after all. He was certain that she would be worth all the suicide sprints Thorin could wring from him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

He reevaluated his stance as he hung heaving over the toilet three hours later. His muscles spasmed, burning from the rigorous workout his uncle had forced from him. Spots danced before his eyes, and he inwardly swore at both Thorin and himself.

Kili had made it onto the ice only a minute after his teammates, but in Thorin's world, a minute too late was a minute too much. Practice itself had been a disaster as well, his thoughts revolving around the red haired figure skater, not his uncle's instructions. Thorin had finally snapped when Kili had almost clipped Bifur in the head and sent him off the ice. That's how he had ended up in his trainers, in full hockey gear, running suicide sprints long after the rest of his team had been dismissed for breakfast.

The unmistakable rhythm of his brother’s footsteps alerted him to Fili’s arrival. A moment later his brother's warm hand gripped his shoulder.

“Get it all out, bro,“ Fili said sympathetically.

Kili heaved again, bringing up only bile as cold sweat ran down his back. He admitted to himself that he deserved the punishment. He had worked hard his whole life to get to the top of his game, the thrill of chasing the puck alongside his brother all he'd ever wanted. Growing up, Fili and he had spent every free minute on the small pond behind their house in Ered Luin, passing the puck until nighttime swallowed it and their mother called them home. Thorin would often stay out with them, teaching them the finer points of the game, honing their skills into mastery. Kili had been over the moon when Fili was drafted right out of high school, happy that his brother’s dreams had come true. Working even harder than before to join his brother, he too was drafted by Fili’s team as soon as he finished high school three years later and they’d been playing together again ever since. Making the national team had been their ultimate dream and here he was about to blow it.

“What’s wrong with you today?“ Fili asked when the heaves stopped. “It’s like you left your head in the dorm.”

“Shoulda left my stomach there too,” Kili winced, clutching his middle.

Fili chuckled and helped him up. His muscles protested and his legs felt like jelly as Kili shuffled over to the sink to rinse his mouth. When he was done, his brother handed him a Gatorade and a Powerbar.

“Next unit is in an hour, you need to refuel,” Fili said when Kili eyed the Powerbar suspiciously, his stomach churning. “Thorin will skin you alive if you don’t get your head in the game. You need the energy.”

Kili sighed resignedly before he took a sip of the sweet drink. The nausea soon passed and shortly after he wolfed down both the energy bar and the drink. Fili watched him with an indulgent grin.

“Do you have another one?” Kili asked sheepishly when he was done.

“Nah, sorry. We can grab something from the cafeteria, though. There's just enough time,” Fili replied with an apologetic shrug.

“Oh yes, please,” Kili said, smiling and clasping his brothers arm.

Fili laughed, ruffling Kili’s longish, curly dark hair as they left the changing room. “You need a haircut, bro, you look like a Wildling.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Food now, come on,” Kili whined without a care if he sounded petulant and ducked out of his brothers reach.

Of course the red haired girl had to be in the rink at just that time, stopping mid-turn to look at him with her head cocked to the side. Kili froze in his tracks and his brother walked right into him. She was every bit as pretty as he'd expected, her eyes shining with suppressed laughter and her lips slanted upwards in a small smile. 

“Oh,” Fili said under his breath as he looked from the girl to his awestruck younger brother. “So that’s where your head’s been all morning.”

Kili elbowed him in the chest. He’d been wrong - he regretted everything.


	2. Meet Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I edited the summary as I found that it wasn't really fitting. The story isn't all about Kili, but about Tauriel as well, so she needed a more prominent space there too :)
> 
> Going with that, Tauriel demanded to tell her side of the events of Chapter 1, so here you go. Thank you all so much for the wonderful welcome and feedback, I am so glad you're enjoying the story :) I treasure each and every comment, so please keep them coming, hahaha.
> 
> A thousand thanks again to my wonderful beta sneakyhufflepuff; it's due to her that this chapter doesn't suck :)

"Again," Thranduil said.

His face was impassive, yet his whole posture screamed of his disappointment that they didn't go through with the twist lift.

Tauriel bristled in indignation.

"It's okay," Legolas whispered as he put his hands on her hips. "I won't ever let you fall again, I promise."

She squeezed her cousin's hands in reassurance.

"I know," she answered, yet her shoulder still ached dully from the break she'd suffered four months ago. "It wasn't your fault, I'm just...," she trailed off.

"I'm scared too," Legolas said.

As much as she loathed her haughty uncle from time to time, she loved her cousin with all her heart. It really hadn't been his fault that she fell during the twist lift they'd performed at the Nationals, their momentum had been slightly off and he'd missed her. The pain as her shoulder hit the ice had been mind numbing, yet she still recalled Legolas' horrified expression as he knelt above her and cradled her head.

"But I trust you," Tauriel said. "We can do this."

She knew how much Legolas had worked out while she was in the hospital and recovering, he easily had the strength to throw her in the air and catch her again. Tauriel looked at her cousin and smiled encouragingly. He gave her a nod in agreement, his fingers tightening minutely.

Then they sped up, getting back into their routine, weaving across the ice in choreographed jumps, twists and turns that led up to the dreaded twist lift. They turned, skating backwards, Legolas' fingers digging into her waist, her hands around his wrists. Tauriel dug her toe-picks into the ice and sprang into the air, her heart beating fast with more than exertion. Legolas helped her gain height, his hands sure around her hips. Then he twisted her and for a moment she heard nothing but the beating of her heart as time seemed to slow down. She did two full rotations, her body rigid, her nerves screaming as adrenaline rushed through her. Then Legolas caught her effortlessly and his face lit up with a smile. Tauriel exhaled audibly, her anxiety falling away, replaced by exhilaration as they continued through their routine.

"Again. You look like a pair of dancing bears," Thranduil called out.

Legolas' fingers dug into her palms and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself. They had worked hard the past twenty years for the opportunity to perform at the Olympic games, giving up a normal childhood and youth. Their spot on the national team had been safe pending her full recovery, yet lately Tauriel wondered if it was all worth it.

Now was such a moment, when she saw the hurt flit over her cousin's face. Her uncle had been a great figure skater once and she'd idolized him from an early age. He'd patiently taught her and Legolas how to skate when they were still in Kindergarten and his tutelage was no doubt responsible for them becoming the nation's top team. For the longest time she'd aspired to be as formidable as he was, but he had changed over the years. He was still a great coach and she owed him everything, but sometimes she wished he'd show a bit more compassion and love, especially towards his son.

Instead of saying anything, she hugged Legolas and they started their routine again.

This time everything was even smoother, their jumps were timed perfectly, their pirouettes close, exactly like the judges required.

Just before the twist lift, she heard her uncle bellow at someone outside the rink and when she looked over to see who was on the receiving end of his wrath she drew in a breath. The guy was of average height, yet muscular and lean. His dark hair was thick and fell in waves down to his broad shoulders, framing a finely cut face clouded by dark stubble. He stood up to Thranduil, then shot her a glance that she felt in the pit of her stomach. His eyes were as dark as his hair, shining with fiery temper, yet she could see no malice, only hurt pride. She followed his progress as he made his way to the catacombs, his gait powerful and easy.

"Hockey players, think they're something better," she heard Thranduil mutter.

She sighed, knowing that today would only get worse as her uncle's temper had been provoked and he'd find a way to take it out on her and Legolas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tauriel wasn't disappointed. Once off the ice, they practiced acrobatics and ballet for the next few hours until her shoulder protested more and more, threatening to seize up. Thinking of the hockey player and how he had stood up to her uncle, she finally snapped and demanded a break.

With a glare, Thranduil dismissed her and Legolas and the two of them headed to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast.

"I don't think I'll ever be good enough for him," Legolas said dejectedly.

"Neither will I," Tauriel replied and pulled her cousin into a one armed hug. "But I'll take on the world with you by my side."

Legolas shrugged, but a small smile found its way onto his handsome face at the familiar phrase. It had become a ritual over the years, this assuring each other that they could get through anything as long as they were together.

As always he said, "And I with you."

"Good, because your dad will not be happy about having to share the rink with the hockey team," Tauriel said.

Her thoughts strayed to the dark haired man from earlier, not for the first time today and her heart beat faster.

"Yeah, no doubt," Legolas said, his voice suddenly full of mischief. "But if they are all as handsome as the one that riled Dad up this morning, I sure won't mind."

Tauriel laughed and hugged him again.

"Can you imagine what uncle would say if one of us hooked up with someone now?" she asked him. "And with a hockey player at that?"

"We'd never hear the end of it, no doubt. Hooking up would already be bad enough in his book. Never mind falling in love right before an event of this magnitude, that would be a total distraction. But judging by the way your pulse jumped when I mentioned the guy from this morning, we're about to find out what exactly he'll have to say," Legolas replied teasingly.

Tauriel sighed, "Please don't jinx it. I don't know anything about him, he could be a total ass. But he was awfully handsome, wasn't he?"

Legolas put his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple before saying, "I'm not jinxing or judging, just saying that you should be careful. It's bad enough that I broke your shoulder, I don't want that guy to break your heart."

Somehow she doubted that he would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tauriel used the hour between breakfast and gym to practice her jumps, feeling the need to make up for the time she'd lost due to her injury. She loved jumping, especially the moment right before she'd push her toe-grips into the ice, her muscles taut, energy coiled in her core as she did toe loops and Lutz jumps. Then the moment of total control as she flew through the air, followed by the exhilaration of a perfectly executed landing.

Muscle memory made up for missed practice and soon she was grinning as she did jump after jump, progressing from doubles to triples and combinations. She enjoyed the time alone on the ice, and yet she found it hard to concentrate, dark brown eyes and unruly hair making their way unbidden into her thoughts. She sighed, she had no time for this now.

Just then the door to the changing rooms flew open and she stopped to see who would come out of the catacombs.

It was him, the guy from this morning. He laughed and ducked out of a slightly shorter, blond guy's grasp. They seemed close and Tauriel was instantly reminded of herself and Legolas, yet these two seemed much more carefree.

And then the dark haired one saw her and stopped in his tracks, his friend walking right into him. She couldn't help but grin as he stood rooted to the spot, looking straight into her eyes. Blood rushed in her ears and she was breathing fast from her workout. Heat spread across her face when she saw that he moved towards her, his friend staying back. Her feet moved of their own accord, taking her closer to him.

She had no idea what she was getting into, but for once she didn't care.

 


	3. Deer in the Headlights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longish wait, both me and my lovely beta sneakyhufflepuff were a bit swamped with work and real life. But believe me, the fic is so much better for her comments, so trust me when I say that it was definitely worth the wait :) Comments make my day, my heartfelt thanks to those who reviewed the first two chapters. You all made me squee and I hope the new chapter won't disappoint, please let me know what you thought of it :)

Kili swallowed hard and groaned inwardly. He'd just made a fool of himself in front of the prettiest girl he'd ever seen - again. And yet she smiled and looked at him like he was a puzzle she'd like to solve, not like he was the biggest fool she'd ever seen. Or maybe she just liked fools?

"You know," his brother whispered conspiratorially, rubbing his sternum, "you should talk to her. And stop staring like a deer in the headlights, that's not a good look on you, brother."

For the first time in fifteen years, Kili considered fratricide. The last time it happened, Fili had broken Kili's favorite toy when they were kids. That had been easily forgiven as Fili showed remorse immediately, but looking at his brother's laughing eyes now was enough to make Kili wish he were an only child. The look he subsequently directed at Fili would have had lesser men take a step back, yet Fili only grinned harder.

But Fili was right, a morning of pining was enough. Kili had never been afraid of taking a risk and he wasn't about to start now. So he shrugged, and with a slight nudge from his brother, walked towards the rink. The redhead pushed off and slowly skated towards him, moving with a feline grace that made Kili's heart beat faster. He'd seen it before, when he'd first laid eyes on her, but he hadn't been able to put a name on it. She reminded him of a cat on the hunt, and the thought made him catch his breath.

They met at the side of the rink; her posture, the skates and the height of the rink itself made her tower over him. Kili guessed that without all that, they'd probably be about the same height, not that it mattered to him at all. She was radiant, the lights of the arena made her hair shine like a halo around her.

"Hi," he said, and grinned up at her.

"Hi," she replied, smiling enigmatically.

Her voice was soft and low, sending pleasant shivers down Kili's spine. He mentally shook himself, he needed to get a hold of himself if he was ever going to know her better.

"I'm Kili," he said and held out his hand, as he looked up at her and held her gaze.

Her eyes were the same green as her jacket, he noticed.

"I'm Tauriel, nice to meet you," she replied, taking his hand.

It was warm, soft and slender, very much unlike his own broad, calloused paw. He reluctantly let go of it sooner than he'd have liked, but he already felt foolish enough and didn't want his nervousness to show.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your practice this morning," he said, "I hope your coach wasn't too mad?"

"My uncle was just in a bad mood, sorry about that," she said with a shrug. "It's not like we're not used to an audience, you know?"

"Your uncle is your coach?" Kili asked.

She nodded, saying, "Yes, and my cousin is my partner."

"What a coincidence, my uncle is our team's coach too," Kili said with a grin and pointed at Fili. "And that oaf back there is my brother."

Tauriel smiled at him and he made a decision.

"So, do you think you might be interested in maybe having a drink with me sometime?" Kili cringed inwardly, that was the weirdest, most noncommittal sentence he'd ever said. But her smile only widened, so he plowed on, waggling his eyebrows. "We could compare our uncles' bad moods, I bet that would be fun."

She laughed out loud, the sound going straight to his stomach, then shook her head. Kili's heart fell. She must have seen it, as she reached for his arm and smiled warmly.

"I'd very much like that, yes. Coffee, maybe? But please, no talking about uncles," she said.

"Coffee and no talking about our uncles, excellent," Kili confirmed, grinning broadly. "When would be a good time for you?"

"Today at five? Meet me at the entrance to the arena?" Tauriel suggested.

Kili tried to remember his schedule, and having made sure that he'd be done by five, he happily agreed.

"See you later, Kili," Tauriel called after him as she spun around and started back into her routine.

"And you, Tauriel," he replied.

Kili watched her over his shoulder as he walked back to where he'd left his brother. Fili was still waiting for him with a roguish grin on his handsome face.

"Man, I wish I'd had some popcorn," he said when Kili was within reach. "And a bug so I could have listened in. That seemed really kinda smooth, little bro."

"Fuck you, Fili," Kili said and punched him in the arm, then laughed when Fili lunged for me, turned tail and ran as fast as his sore legs could carry him.

Fili's raucous laughter followed him and for a moment Kili worried what Tauriel would think. The moment passed, if she would take offense at their somewhat childish behavior then she'd clearly not be the right match for him. His brother was the best friend he could wish for, but sometimes he was also a giant pain in the ass. And yet, when Fili caught up with him a few steps outside of the arena, he only drew Kili into a hug and ruffled his hair again.

"You know, you suck as a wingman," Kili growled finally as he extricated himself from his brother's embrace and combed his hands through his hair.

"What are you on about?" Fili asked with a shrug and a smug smile. "I can't be all that bad, you got the girl after all."

"You're an idiot," Kili said, elbowing Fili lightly in the ribs.

Fili laughed and said, "Runs in the family, you know."

Kili rolled his eyes, but he was too hungry and psyched about his date with Tauriel to bother saying more.


End file.
